Inside the Doctor's life (50th anniversary)
by TitanLover3353
Summary: My take on what will happen in the 50th anniversary. Takes place immediately after the events that took place in the series 7 finale, so if you haven't watched it don't read it yet. "The Doctor stopped for a moment, noticing how his hearts sped up at the mention of her name, it felt good to say it again. "Rose Tyler," he said again, loving the way it felt on his lips." R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! This is my first attempt at a Doctor Who story. It is my take on the 50th anniversary and what is going to happen after the series 7 finale. Of course the pairing in this fic is the Doctor/rose. It will mainly be 10.2 and rose, but I wanted to expand on the relationship between 11/rose and see how they would react around each other. If you don't like it don't read it, plain and simple. I will try and update as much as I can. Thank you to all that read this. and your feedback is awesome and greatly appreciated. **

**I hope you enjoy this, as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or the characters. **

**Now off to reading. Allonsy!**

* * *

Running through the Timelord s vast lifespan, memories were coming out at all sides. The Doctor had a firm grasp on Clara s hand as they made their way through his life. They had kept running until they came to a door, a simple door painted pink and yellow. Clara felt the Doctor stiffen and move to turn away, but Clara was curious as to see what was behind that door, and as to why the Doctor stiffened up at the sight of it.

"Doctor," She tugged on his hand, motioning towards the door, "What's in there, why is there only one door in this whole place?"

The Doctor turned to look at Clara, releasing her hand so he could run his hands through his hair. A habit picked up by his 10th regeneration. Behind that door, held a life that he wished he had had. A life he couldn t have though, since he was the last of the timelord s. Behind that door was the life that she deserved, a life that she had always wanted with a guy that was him, but wasn t at the same time.

The Doctor put on his Brainy specs, another habit of his 10th regeneration. Guessing that being so close to that door, was bringing it out in him. He pushed the glasses up on his face, scrunching his nose up as he inspected the door. Part of him was curious, very curious as to see what was behind it. He honestly had no clue as to why it was in here. usually memories just came out, they were not locked up behind doors. Unless this one was too painful. He stopped that train of thought for a moment, not wanting to unleash that.

Clara was watching the Doctor, noticing the array of emotions that washed over his face. He looked reminiscent yet in pain at the same time. Whatever was behind that door must have been of great importance to the Doctor at some point in his life. And Clara wanted to find out what or who it was.

"Doctor, can we go in there?" Clara asked, walking up to the Doctor and tugging on his sleeve.

"Ummm," he fiddled with his bow-tie and looked around nervously. "I don t know if we can Clara, as far as I knew, there aren't supposed to be doors in here. The memories are just supposed to be, not be locked up. I'm a bit leery about it, especially since I have a feeling what s behind that door."

Clara raised an eyebrow, "And what's behind the door Doctor? She knew it was a long shot asking, since the Doctor did keep everything secret, but she figured what was the harm in asking.

"Welllllll" he dragged out, adjusting his bow-tie. "At first I thought that maybe it was a memory of somebody that was...is very special to me, but now that I think of it, I swore I had seen a glimpse of her when we were running through here, so maybe it's... "

The Doctor stopped in his explanation and ran over to the door, sonic screwdriver in hand. First he knocked on the door, then leaned really close and smelled it. His face split out in a grin, "It s not wood!" he exclaimed, quickly running his sonic screwdriver over it,examining it.

He pulled it back, staring at his screwdriver in awe. "Impossible," he gasped, taking his glasses off and shoving them in his coat.

* * *

Clara was just watching this scene take place, wondering what the Doctor deemed as impossible. But before she could ask the Doctor had rushed over to her, grabbing her hand and pulled her off into the opposite direction. But Clara was not one to just run away without knowing what was going on. She planted her feet and refused to leave.

"Clara, let's go. There is nothing to see over there." The Doctor said gruffly, tugging on her hand, his face still turned the other way.

"No Doctor, not until you tell me what' s behind that door. And if you don 't I 'll just have to go see for myself."

Clara ripped her hand from the Doctor 's and ran off towards the door, but when she got there and was just about to turn the handle, the Doctor yelled. "Please, Stop. I will tell you, just please don t go in there." His voice cracking on the last word.

She edged away from the door, tentatively making her way towards the Doctor. She had never seen him get this emotional ever. "Doctor what's wrong?"

The Doctor turned around, "Clara, he took her hand, I am very old, and I have been through a lot. Seen new worlds, eaten incredible foods, and of course I have had many companions. Now I don't talk about my past companions, because honestly it's easier to keep in my past. I'm only telling you this, because you have fallen into my mind, my whole life in front of your eyes. There is no hiding from you, and I trust you." He smiled down at her before continuing.

"There was one companion, whom I met during my 9th regeneration. My 9th regeneration was hard, he was rugged and stubborn and very guarded since I had just been through the time war. I honestly didn t want to go on with life, until I met her. My pink and yellow human, Rose Tyler." The Doctor stopped for a moment, noticing how his hearts sped up at the mention of her name, it felt good to say it again.

"Rose Tyler", he said again, loving the way it felt on his lips. Clara smiled at the way the Doctor s face lit up when he mentioned this girls name. She had honestly never seen him this happy. Happy yet still sad at the same time.

The Doctor gave a short laugh before he continued, "You would of loved Rose, Clara. She was...incredible and fantastic. She showed me how to live again, made me feel young. She traveled with me for a while, I even regenerated while traveling with her. Rose Tyler made me feel whole again, and when we got separated, she was stuck in a parallel world."

Clara s eyes widened, "Doctor, so you never saw her again?"

The Doctor's lips turned up in a sad half smile, "Oh I saw her again, she had spent her time in the parallel world trying to get back to me. When she got back here, things weren't good, we were fighting to save the world. But in the end, she couldn't stay with me, and I put her back on the other world. Not alone of course, in the process of us saving the world, a meta-crisis Doctor was formed. Half human, half Doctor, he was me. Had all my same memories and all plus, he could give Rose Tyler the life she deserved. The life I couldn t have."

Clara reached up to adjust his bow-tie before cupping his cheek, wiping a stray tear away. She hadn t even noticed that he was crying. "Doctor, did you love her?"

He closed his eyes, "Yes, I was in love with her. I just regret never being able to tell her that. Sure my meta-crisis clone did, but not me. I was too big of a coward to ever do that. She deserved better than me, always did."

The Doctor moved away from Clara, towards the door. He stood there staring at it. "Now as to what is behind that door, I believe that it is that parallel world. That same parallel world that I left Rose and the meta- crisis Doctor. It's impossible I know, but honestly with Rose, everything is possible."

* * *

He smiled before running back over to Clara. "Now you see why I can t go in there?"

Clara thought for a moment before answering, "No I don't. I think that you're just afraid of what you will find in there. And you're afraid of seeing Rose again. Where's the Doctor that's not afraid to do anything, will take on anything face on with only your sonic screwdriver. I say that we go and see what's behind that door."

"Clara-" he started, but Clara was already bounding towards the door, throwing it open and running inside.

"CLARA! WAIT UP!" He called running after the girl through the door, that slammed shut right behind him.

* * *

A.N

I hope you liked it please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2:Behind the Door

Chapter two: Behind the Door

_Ok guys here is chapter two, I apologize for the delay in posting. I hope you like it. Also, the Doctor is a little OC in this chapter, or at least I think so. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or typos, I tried to post it as soon as I finished and didn't have time to me what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome:) Allons-y!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the characters...unfortunately _

* * *

Clara had run through the door to the parallel world, in hopes that the Doctor would follow her. Just as she was turning around to look, she heard the Doctor yell her name, followed by a rushed 'Wait up.'

She knew the Doctor would follow her through, she knew that his curiosity would get the best of him, like it always did. She was so worried about if the Doctor was following her, she hadn't even noticed her surroundings. Clara stopped running and looked around, shock and awe on her face.

It had felt like an eternity of her staring at the parallel world, amazed at how similar it was to the their world. It was the same yet different at the same time.

"Impossible..." Clara muttered.

"Oh it is very possible my dear Clara, believe what you are seeing, it's not the first time, I've been here. If I am correct, which most of the time I am. This is Cardiff, well a parallel Cardiff, but it is almost exactly the same."

Clara looked around, amazed by what she saw, before the Doctor grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Okay, now that you have seen what is through the door, I believe that it is time to go back." The Doctor pulled Clara along, until they got to the door.

Clara went along begrudgingly, knowing that she wasn't going to win this battle with the Doctor. She stood there watching the Doctor try and open up the door, but it seemed like he was struggling with it.

"Ummm Doctor, is something wrong?" Clara asked peering over the Doctor's shoulder.

The Doctor knew something was indeed wrong. The door that they had both come through into this world, wasn't opening, and even with the help of the sonic screwdriver, it wasn't budging.

"Well, Clara it seems that this door, the door that we came through, is not opening."

Clara felt her heart rate speed up, but quickly shoved down the overwhelming urge to freak out. She only regarded the Doctor calmly and replied, "Ok, what do we do now."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Clara, like she had sprouted a horn. He ran towards her and grabbed her hand, dragging her along. "We go exploring of course." The Doctor yelled excitedly as they ran towards the city.

Clara could not help the smile that spread across her face, they were going exploring in a parallel world. How exciting.

* * *

The alarm went off in the Tyler-Smith flat, waking the now 26 year old Rose Tyler. She turned over in bed, a smile spreading across her face, as she saw that familiar mess of brown hair. She continued to move over until she was pressed up against his back.

"Good morning Doctor." she whispered as she pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. She felt him move, as he began to wake up. He turned towards her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"And a good morning to you Rose Tyler. You seem chipper this morning." He smiled down at her.

His smile being contagious, her lips stretched into a wide grin. "I'm just really happy this morning, I have no idea as to why though. Anyways, how did you sleep?"

"Not as soundly as I would've liked to. I keep having these dreams, and recently they have been getting more and more intense. I can't seem to interpret them, but all I keep seeing are two people. A young man and a young woman, that seem to be running from something. Something that I have no idea what it is, just when I get close enough in the dream to see it, I wake up."

Rose looked up at the Doctor, concern and worry lacing her features. "I'm sorry that you have been having these dreams, I just wish that there was somethin that I could do about them."

The Doctor, smiled down at Rose, affection evident in his eyes. "I know that hun, and I love you for it."

"And I love you Doctor." Rose smiled, she would never tire of hearing him say that. That day on Bad Wolf bay, when the Doctor dropped her off with this Doctor, she thought that he wasn't the same person at all, that he would never be her Doctor. But oh she was so wrong, she loved this Doctor, because he was indeed her Doctor in every way. Down to every single quirk and memory. The only difference being that this Doctor was human and could age, and to Rose that was the best thing. She could grow old with her Doctor, and this Doctor could love her like the other one couldn't.

It took her a while to realize that, the Doctor did indeed love her. He had given her up, just so she could be happy. He gave her the best thing he could, himself. A version of himself that could love her as much as he could.

It once saddened her that she would never travel with the Doctor again, never see other worlds like she once did. But then she realized that she had her own adventure with her very own Doctor. They could live out the greatest adventure, one that the other Doctor could never live. It broke her heart a little, to think of her Doctor in the other world. She only hoped that he wasn't alone, he should never be alone. And she hoped that he was living a fantastic life, and had found someone to love. Someone that loves him as much as she loved him. He deserved to be happy.

She leaned in to kiss her very own Doctor, pouring in all of the love that she felt for him. When she pulled away, the Doctor sat up in bed, running his fingers through his hair, before smiling down at her.

"Time to start the day Rose Tyler." he said cheekily, jumping out of bed. "would you like me to make you a cuppa?"

Giggling at the half time-lord, "I would love a cuppa, Ta" She watched as he bounded out of their room to the kitchen, his pajama bottoms sagging on his lean frame.

She sighed laying her head back against the pillows. Her life seriously couldn't get any better.

* * *

The Doctor and Clara were walking hand in hand down the street in Cardiff. Clara was looking around amazed at what she was seeing, so excited to be in the parallel universe, but then she remembered why the Doctor didn't want to go in there in the first place.

"Doctor, since we are here, why don't we go find Rose? Isn't she in this universe? She used to travel with you, maybe she could help us to get back to the other world."

The Doctor stiffened slightly at the mention of Rose Tyler. He was too busy wondering about how they were going to get out of the parallel world, that he didn't even think about the fact that Rose and his meta-crisis clone were in this universe. The Doctor pondered the repercussions of going to see his old companion, about what feelings it might drag up. But Clara did have a good point, Rose was very intelligent, and there was another version of himself here. If he couldn't think of a way out, Rose and his clone could.

A huge grin spread across his face, "Brilliant idea Clara!" He gripped her hand harder and started running through the streets, "We are off to find Rose Tyler and the Doctor!" He laughed maniacally to himself, at how crazy that sounded. He just hoped that he could keep his feelings for Rose at bay, for the sake of himself and Rose.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose were walking hand in hand down the street in Cardiff. They were off to Torchwood, the facility where they both worked. Their immense knowledge of aliens and "otherworld-ly" stuff was extremely helpful to the Torchwood team. It had taken awhile for the Doctor to agree to go work with Torchwood, since he didn't trust the Torchwood in the other universe. He only agreed to go work there if it was on his own terms. The Torchwood team was only to willing to agree, they all were so curious to what the Doctor could bring to their team.

Rose looked up at her Doctor, he didn't go by the Doctor in this world, mostly because people would ask questions as to why his name is just the Doctor, so they gave him a normal name. Formally he went by John Smith, but Rose still continued to call him the Doctor, and he was perfectly fine with that.

Rose squeezed the Doctor's hand, causing him to look down at her, a small smile playing on his lips. "Yes Rose?"

She pulled her bottom lip into her teeth, she didn't know how to say this without sounding crazy. "Doctor, I just feel like today is different. But I can't tell yet if it's different in a good or a bad way just yet."

'What do you mean Rose?" The Doctor asked curiosity evident on his face.

"Today feels different, like something different is going to happen. But I don't know it's just a feeling I have in my stomach."

The Doctor looked down at her from the corner of his eyes, before turning his attention back forward, and pulling Rose closer to his side. What Rose had said was bothering him, her gut instinct was usually always right, and he agreed with her, today did feel different. He just didn't know how or why it did.

The couple walked in comfortable silence for a while more, before the Doctor abruptly stopped and stared ahead, his eyes wide in shock and confusion. He quickly pulled out his glasses and put them on, still staring ahead.

Rose scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, what had stopped the Doctor so suddenly in his tracts. She followed his line of sight and saw a man and a woman walking towards them talking excitedly.

The man was tall and gangly, he was aptly dressed in a dress coat and had a bow-tie. His hair was falling in his eyes as he talked excitedly to his companion. His companion, was a young girl, with dark brown hair and eyes, she looked up at the man with such respect and admiration and love. Rose knew that look, it was the same look that she gave the Doctor. That's when she knew who this man was, even though it was impossible.

She looked up at the Doctor, and tugged on his hand, making him turn to look at her, "Doctor is that who I think it is?"

The Doctor nodded slowly, turning away from Rose to look at the pair. "But it's not possible..." he whispered.

* * *

Clara and the Doctor were walking hand in hand down the street, the Doctor was telling Clara the story about the time him and Rose had gotten stuck on the impossible planet.

"Oh she was brilliant, Rose Tyler. You should of seen her, she was so brave and fantastic. She would of traveled with me forever if not..." The Doctor stopped in his tracks.

"If not for what Doctor?" Clara asked tugging on his arm, completely entranced in his stories about Rose and his travels.

"Rose..." he said in awe, staring straight ahead.

Clara raised her eyebrow in confusion, "Yes Doctor, I know that you were talking about Rose, what about her."

"No that's her, it's really her. Rose." he motioned ahead of him, to a couple who had stopped and were staring straight at them. A look of confusion and excitement across their faces. The girl was beautiful, her blonde hair falling past her shoulders and her big round hazel eyes. There was no doubt that this was indeed that Rose that the Doctor had spoke of. The man next to him, dressed in a brown suit and tie complete with trainers, stood there with one hand in Rose's and the other in his hair.

Rose gasped, her eyes widened as she heard the man in the bow-tie say her name. Tears sprung in her eyes, she thought she would never see him again, sure she had her very own Doctor, but this was the man whom she had first fallen in love with. She opened her mouth to speak and only one word left, "Doctor..."

* * *

Ok guys that's chapter two! Read and review please and thank you! Also if you didn't like it don't read or review it simple as that. Thank you to all of you, who have read and liked it:)

Till next time,

TitanNerd3353


End file.
